A popular type of refrigerant compressor for use in vehicle air conditioning systems involves a wobble or nutating drive mechanism to provide infinitely variable displacement. In this type of compressor, a plurality of cylinders are equally angularly spaced about a cylinder block and housing, and equally radially spaced from the axis of a central drive hub. A piston is mounted for reciprocating motion in each of the cylinders. A piston rod connects each piston to a non-rotatable socket or wobble plate that provides the nutating motion in response to a rotating drive shaft included in the central drive hub. The driving of the socket plate in a nutating path serves to impart the linear reciprocating motion to the pistons, thereby providing proper compressor operation. By varying the angle of the socket plate relative to the drive hub, through internal refrigerant gas pressure, the stroke of the pistons and, therefore, the displacement or capacity of the compressor is varied.
The action of the nutating socket plate in the refrigerant compressor inherently results in it being subjected to torque. In order for the compressor to properly function, the torque applied to the socket plate must be properly restrained; i.e. an equal and opposite torque must be transmitted to a fixed structure, such as to the compressor housing. A common method of restraining torque found in prior art socket plate compressors involves the use of a guide pin/slider assembly, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,964 to Skinner, issued Nov. 6, 1984. The guide pin is fixed to the cylinder block and a ball guide is slidably mounted thereon and retained on the socket plate. The guide pin thus prevents the socket plate from rotating with the rotary drive plate and allows the torque applied to the socket plate to be restrained by transmitting an equal and opposite torque through the cylinder block to the fixed housing.
This torque restraint design undesirably produces torsional oscillations. It can be appreciated that the axis of the socket plate does not coincide with the axis of the drive hub, but rather varies through a variety of angular positions with respect to the drive hub as it travels in its nutating path. As a result of the variation of the angular relationship between the drive hub and the socket plate, as the non-rotating socket plate wobbles or nutates, a torsional acceleration and deceleration action results in the drive shaft. The torsional oscillation resulting from the alternating acceleration and deceleration of the drive shaft occurs twice per drive hub revolution. This torsional oscillation creates undesirable vibration within the compressor.
While this prior art torque restraint design has thus proved generally effective, there is some need for improvement to alleviate the vibration problem. More specifically, there is a need to provide a mechanism that prevents socket plate rotation without inducing torsional oscillation in the drive shaft.
One alternative to solving this problem is disclosed in two co-pending U. S. applications assigned to the assignee of the present invention. These applications are entitled RZEPPA JOINT SOCKET PLATE TORQUE RESTRAINT ASSEMBLY FOR A VARIABLE DISPLACEMENT COMPRESSOR, filed Apr. 5, 1990, Ser. No. 07/504,817 and CROSS GROOVE JOINT SOCKET PLATE TORQUE RESTRAINT ASSEMBLY FOR A VARIABLE DISPLACEMENT COMPRESSOR, filed Oct. 1, 1990, Ser. No. 07/591,993. Both of these applications broadly disclose the use of a constant velocity joint to restrain the socket plate motion relative to the drive mechanism, and thus prevent vibration.
The constant velocity joint alternative is very promising as a socket plate torque restraint design. It is desirable, however, to provide another design alternative that may be utilized with a guide pin/slider assembly to uniformly restrain the driving torque applied to the socket plate. This torque restraint mechanism would prevent rotation of the socket plate that is positioned and driven by an angled journal of a drive hub in a manner such that the inertial torque reaction of the socket plate about the axis of the drive hub and shaft is zero at any instant. The socket plate torque restraint mechanism would produce a reacting action transmitting the driving torque applied to the socket plate and carry it to a fixed structure within the compressor assembly. Such a socket plate torque restraint mechanism would substantially eliminate higher order vibration, while effectively transmitting a restraining torque from the socket plate to the fixed compressor housing. It would be easy to manufacture and be substantially failure-proof, providing a long service life.